


What We’re Going To Do About Sandy

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: At the end on "Missteps" Jared and Sandy are still engaged.  It may help to read that story to understand the mind frame of Jared & Jensen in this story, but not necessary.  This not so much a sequel as  to an answer to those who wondered what about Sandy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen was in his trailer trying to learn his lines for the next scene.  He should have studied the script the previous night, but someone got all grabby hands and wouldn’t leave him alone.  Someone had a later call and wanted to play all night.  Someone found cookie scented candles and brought out the store. Sugar, peanut butter, chocolate chip, oatmeal.  Someone thought Jensen would smell like cookies if he….  Jensen winched and rubbed his hand over his sore nipple. Candles were banned from the bedroom. 

 

He was making notes on the script when the door was yanked open.  Jared bounced in and sat at the table across from him.

 

“Guess who I talked to?”

 

“Eric Kripke’s gay nephew.”

 

Jared’s eyes got big. “Eric has a gay nephew!”

 

Jensen gave Jared a long-suffering look.

 

“I know what we’re going to do about Sandy.”

 

Jensen leaned in toward Jared. “Did you find a good place to hide the body?”

 

Jared leaned in toward Jensen. “Yeah I did.  A mansion in Bel Air.”

 

“What?”

 

“Before I left the house, I got a call from Thomas H. Ward. He is the CEO/CFO of the bank that help finance “Home for Christmas”.  He’s having a big party Saturday to celebrate the film getting a DVD distributor.” Jared’s grin got bigger. “He’s single.”

 

“You don’t think….”

 

“He’s prefect for her.”

 

Jared made sure he was still had Friday off giving him a long weekend.  He called Sandy and told her about the party in Bel Air.  She squealed so loud, he spent the next hour making sure his ear wasn’t bleeding.

 

Jensen helped him pick out a shirt and tie to wear with his suit.  As Jensen sat on the bed watching Jared pack, he remembered the last time he let Jared go somewhere with Sandy.

 

Jared was on the verge for leaving Sandy for him.  They had been lovers for a while and kept that fact to themselves but Sandy found out.  Sandy had always dreamed of a life as a pampered woman.  She basically blackmailed Jared into an engagement, which caused Jensen to leave him.  

 

After some time apart, they reconciled and decided Sandy was a threat they would deal with together.  They just didn’t know how.

 

“Well, I think I’ve got everything”, Jared said as he zipped up the suitcase.  He looked at Jensen. “What?”

 

Jensen looked at Jared. “What?”

 

“You have a look on your face.”

 

“I don’t have a look.”

 

Jared moved the suitcase. “You look….worried. Why?”

 

“Just remembering the last time I let you out of my sight where Sandy was concerned. Suppose this guy sees right thru her?  He doesn’t like her?”

 

Jared picked up Jensen’s legs and rested them on his lap. “I’ve seen Sandy at the top of her game.  She can be very charming when she puts her mind to it.” He leaned over and kissed Jensen.  

 

Jensen dropped Jared off at the airport on his way to work.  Around lunch, Jared called to say he was at Steve’s.  Jensen wished him luck.

 

The house was lonely without Jared.  He walked and fed the dogs.  They were all in the living room feeling pitiful.  Jared had left his laptop on the table in front of the sofa.  Jensen set the laptop on his lap, opened it and pushed the power button.  He was being nosey-heck it was like snooping in Jared’s diary, but he was lonesome.  

 

Jared had left Our Lady Peace in the CD tray.  Jensen hated Our Lady Peace, but he started the CD.  It was kinda, sorta like Jared was there.  He started the Internet browser and clicked on history to see where Jared had been.

 

Hmm, he thought, Jared likes to read Dallas convention reports.  Soon Jensen was sucked into reading the reports like a bird sucked up a worm.  He laughed at the dorky things Jared said during the Q & A.  He smiled when Jared said something nice about him. 

 

He remembered how Jared looked when they made love the night before he was to appear at the convention.  So much was forgiven; so much pain replaced with love. 

 

He sat clicking thru the pictures.  He came upon one where Jared was sweaty and flapping his shirt.  His stomach exposed.  Jensen looked at the defined hips, the black boxers barely covering Jared’s pubic hair. The low-on–the-hip jeans.  

 

Jensen clicked on the picture to enlarge it.  It is so clear he can see the short hairs under Jared’s belly button.  And his cock was getting hard.  

 

He set the laptop on the table before it fell off his lap.  He pulled his sweat pants down over his hips.  His cock was only half hard until he stared at Jared’s stomach in the picture.  He imaged the tip of his tongue licking down Jared’s stomach to his belly button.  Dipping his tongue in that small hole, sucking on it.  He actually heard Jared moan deep in his throat.  His tongue then licked down thru the short hairs to the waistband of Jared’s boxers. 

 

Jensen started stroking his cock, his other hand gently rubbing his balls.  His mouth watered at the thought of pulling Jared’s jeans down and licking his cock thru the black boxers.  He could feel the cloth against his tongue, the outline of a thick, hard clock.  His tongue slipped inside the boxers’ opening to feel the warm flesh.  Tasting droplets leaking out of cock.  His tongue moved down in the opening to the balls.  Licking around their circular shape.  Feeling them pull up, ready to release cum.  His tongue moved up the enclosed cock to the head.  He pointed his tongue to rub across the slit.  

 

Cum shot out and he tasted it on his tongue. Pulling his tongue out of the boxer’s opening bringing cum into his mouth.  He held it on his tongue, bitter and sweet.  

 

Jensen came all over his hands with a shout.  Some splattered on the screen, on Jared’s stomach and black boxers.  Jensen flopped back on the couch and tried to breathe.  

 

He heard a noise and looked over.  Harley and Sadie stared at him like what the hell, dude.

 

Jensen started laughing, if Jared could see them now.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jared stood looking at Sandy.  She wore a floor length periwinkle blue dress with ruffles along the side, the waist cut to show off her figure.  

 

He remembered why he had fallen for her years ago.  She was a beautiful woman.

 

Then he thought how much is that dress going to cost me?

 

Thirty minutes later they were standing in the foyer of conspicuous wealth.  This was not some McMansion want-to-be. No this was an old fashion MANSION.  The floor was marble.  To the right was a long hallway that temped taking off shoes and sliding down it in socking feet.  

 

“Jared.”

 

The man approaching them was as elegant as his home.  Thomas H. Ward was a striking man.  He was not very tall, had grey hair and wore black rim glasses.

 

“Hi Thomas.  Thank you for inviting me.  This is some home,” as they shook hands.  

 

“Thank you. I am pleased you were able to attend with your schedule.” Thomas had an English accent that had lost some of its thickness from living in the States so long.  Thomas turned his attention to Sandy.

 

Jared’s smile got wider.  “Sandra McCoy this is Thomas Ward.”

 

Thomas waited until Sandy held out her hand first.  As they shook, “It is my pleasure to meet you Sandra. Welcome.”

 

Sandy’s smile was dazzling.  “Thank you. It is nice to meet you Thomas.”

 

“There is a buffet and open bar.  Please enjoy yourselves.”

 

Thomas walked off to greet other guests.  

 

“I’m going to get something to eat.” Jared said as he turned toward the food.

 

Sandy grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

She started off in the same direction as Thomas.

 

Jared ran into some folks he worked with on Home for Christmas.  He enjoyed the lavish buffet.  He felt like he met everyone in L.A. Every time he looked for Sandy, she was with Thomas or heading to where he stood speaking with other guests.  Thomas seemed to be enjoying her company.

 

Around 11:30, Jared was running out of steam.  Work exhaustion was catching up with him.  He missed Jensen and his dogs.  He went to find Sandy to tell her he was leaving.  She told him to go ahead, she would find a way home.  

 

Jared walked into Steve’s empty house.  Steve had a gig and wouldn’t be home for hours.  Jared found some ice cream in the freezer.

 

He called Jensen as he started eating.

 

“Hi Jared. How was the party?”

 

Around a mouth full of ice cream, “Great, it looks like there may be a new it couple in town.”

 

Jensen chuckled, Jared was eating again.  “I’m so glad to hear that.”

 

“How’s my babies?  Do they miss me?”

 

“We all miss you. We’re a pitiful group.”

 

Jared laughed. “I miss all of you too.  I can’t wait to get home tomorrow.”

 

While finishing the ice cream and seeing what else was in the fridge, Jared told Jensen about the mansion, the party, who he met and of course how Sandy couldn’t stay away from Thomas.

 

He stopped to take breath and heard over the phone….

 

“Dude are you peeing?”

 

Jensen chuckled. “Yeah, I couldn’t get a word in edgewise to tell you to hold on.”

 

Jared closed the fridge door as he thought of Jensen’s freckled cock.  

 

“Leave it out.”

 

Silence on the other end. Then, “What?’

 

Jared walked toward the guest room undoing his pants. 

 

“I miss your cock.”  

 

As he was getting rid of his pants and underwear, “I miss touching your cock, feeling it get harder and thicker.”

 

Moan.

 

Jared lay down on the bed, started to stroke himself.  “All those cute freckles on your beautiful cock,.  When I get back I’m going to strip you naked and stretch you out in the sun to see if your cock will freckle more.”

 

Panting.

 

“I miss the way you taste. Licking the drops of cum off your cock head.” His hand started moving faster, tighter. “And the beautiful color of red your cock turns as I suck it. The way my jaw feels as your thick cock fills my mouth.” 

 

Jared moves his fingers over his balls back to his hole.   “You know what else?”

 

Breathless uh uh.

 

“My tight pink asshole misses you.” Jared rubbed his fingers around his hole. “The way you gently rub it, smearing the lube.”

 

His fingers entered dry making his breath hitch.  A matching breath came over the line.

 

He spread his legs wider, pulling his knees up. “You slowly push one finger in and just when my hole gets use to it, you push in a second finger.  Feels so so good.” Jared started fucking himself on his fingers.

 

He let moans of pleasure tumble from his mouth.  He tried to keep the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could stroke himself with the other hand.  He loved hearing Jensen’s moans of pleasure.

 

“When I’m stretched enough, you rub your cock head over my hole, your cum coating it. And when I can’t take it anymore, push that hard beautiful cock in me.” Jared’s hips were thrusting into his hand and back on his fingers still in his ass.

 

Jared let the phone fall on the bed.  He turned on his side to give his fingers more room to move.  “My little hole wants your big cock to give it a good hard fucking! Empty your balls into it!” 

 

Moaning and panting, he felt his balls pull up. “I’m going to cum.  Do you feel my hole squeeze your cock?”

 

He heard Jensen’s answering moans.

 

Jared climaxed, cum poured out of his cock onto his hand and chest.  He wasn’t sure who was louder him or Jensen.

 

Jared panted trying to get his breath.  He heard a breathless Jared.

 

He picked up his phone with two fingers. “Yeah.”

 

“Now I get to do all the talking.”

 

“Just give me a few minutes to catch my breath.”

  

After two weeks of sitting on pins and needles, Sandy finally called.  Her and Thomas had been inseparable and she was willing to end the engagement.  She would keep her mouth shut about him and Jensen as long as Jared never told Thomas her motive. Jared agreed.

 

Jared and Jensen celebrated by turning each other into champagne and chocolate buffets.

 

The End


End file.
